Mas Iell Nin? Where is my daughter?
by Meril Gamgee
Summary: When Elrond and Galadriel arrive in Valinor, Celebrían is anxious for news of her children. How will she react when Elrond tells her Arwen will die? Oneshot.


A/N: Hi! This is a little change of pace, my apologies for making you wait for more of Aníron Algarbach. This takes place in Valinor, as Celebrían waits for her family to come over from Middle-earth. Enjoy!  
  
Celebrían was awoken with a start by rapid knocking at her door. She lived in a small cottage near to her family, near the sea. The cries of the gulls and the sounds of the ocean were very healing to her. She was not fully recovered from her injuries, she never would be, but the pain on the anniversaries was lessened dramatically.   
  
Celebrían opened her eyes slowly and squinted in the early morning sun. The knocking still continued. With a grumble, she opened the door in her nightdress to see her uncle, Finrod.  
  
'What is it, Nanethtor?' she asked sleepily.  
  
'There's a whole lot of ships in the bay,' Finrod replied. 'They are all arriving. They are coming home.'  
  
Celebrían gasped. 'Half a minute!' She shut the door and quickly threw on a simple underdress and coat. This was the moment she was waiting for. The Elves were coming to Valinor. After countless years of separation, she would finally see her family again. Her mother and father, Galadriel and Celeborn, and her husband and children - Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. She was both so excited and nervous she could not tie the complicated ties on her coat, her hands were shaking that much. When she opened the door again, Finrod smiled at her and shook his head.  
  
'Finrod? What is it?'  
  
'Nothing, Theliel,' he replied, tying up her coat and brushing out her unruly silver waves with his fingers. Celebrían was so eager to go that she had not washed nor brushed her hair, like an impatient Elfling.   
  
'Patience, my child,' Finrod said in a fatherly tone, leading Celebrían back inside and taking up her brush from her beside table. He lovingly brushed her hair and tied it back in loose, lovely plaits.  
  
'My dear, there is plenty of time before they make landfall. Who knows, it may not be their ship. Do not be so nervous!'  
  
Celebrían smiled. 'I must look like my sons on midwinter's morning, shaking with anticipation.' She sighed. 'I miss them so, Nanethtor. I wonder what they've become in my absence. Great warriors, maybe? Elladan, probably. Elrohir takes much more after his father, learned in lore and books, always reading, ever since he was knee-high to Glorfindel. I wonder if Arwen is as beautiful as I remember her. Or maybe even more. I wish you could see her, Finrod. Nana says she is the living image of Lúthien.'  
  
Finrod smiled. 'I'm sure she's just as beautiful as her, Celebrían. Now, splash a little water on your face and come here and pick a dress.'  
  
'I'm not an Elfling, Finrod. I can get ready myself. I'm calm now.'  
  
Finrod grinned, his blonde hair bright in the pale light. Looking at him in the sunlight, he looked every inch the fairest of the Elf-princes. He looked as young as Celebrían, yet he was countless thousands of years older than her.  
  
'Are you sure? If you are, I'll wait outside until you are dressed.' Finrod did just that, standing near the window so he could still talk to his niece.  
  
'I wonder how Altáriel is keeping.' He sighed. 'I miss her. She's the last sibling I have now. Spending thousands of years with just your father can drive an Elf to think strange thoughts.'  
  
'Like what, Nanethtor?'  
  
Celebrían could hear the smile in his voice. 'Missing your impetuous and domineering younger sister. No, I'm jesting. I could see Altáriel was destined for great things. She always had that strong will, openly opposing our own Adartor. I miss her greatly and I love her dearly.'  
  
Celebrían was making the final adjustments to her favourite blue dress. 'I love Nana and Ada, do not misunderstand me, but sometimes I wished I had a sibling.'  
  
'Well, my dear Theliel, I'm sure that the love and beauty they saw in you was enough for them. I hope your father has been keeping your mother well, otherwise he'll have me to answer to. Are you ready?'  
  
Celebrian opened the door and stepped out into the street. Finrod had a wide smile on his face. Celebrían looked to him for his verdict.  
  
'Perfect,' he said. He looked at the sky. 'Goodness, some of them shall have landed already, at this hour. Let us go to the docks!'  
  
Finrod offered his arm and Celebrían took it. 'Shall Daeradar be along?'  
  
Finrod nodded. 'He said he would meet us there, he sent me to come and get you.' All Celebrían could hear as she and Finrod walked down to the nearby port instead of the calming waves was the excited chatter of many hundreds of Elves at the docks. As she turned the corner, she could see the white sails of several tall ships. She smiled. She could recognise the work of Círdan immediately.  
  
'Atto!' Finrod called.   
  
A tall blonde Elf turned around and his grey eyes lit up. 'Finrod! Celebrían! Just in time! They are about to disembark.'   
  
Celebrían stood beside Finarfin as the nimble Falathrim Elves of Círdan lowered the gangplanks to let the passengers out. Two heralds came out first, both bearing banners of their standards. One Elf was Woodlander, the other Noldorin. Celebrían's heart was in her throat.   
  
'Those are the banners of Imladris and Lórien!' she said to Finarfin. He smiled down at his granddaughter.  
  
'Maybe they are here at last, Daeriel. Go forth and see!'  
  
Celebrían did not need to be told twice. She ran forward and stood at the front of the crowd of Elves. She never took her eyes off the ship. She let out a cry of relief when she saw three of Lothlórien's Marchwardens, the brothers Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil. All three, who knew Celebrían only in passing, were very surprised indeed when Celebrían embraced them.  
  
'Lady Celebrían!' Haldir said. 'It's a pleasure to see you again,' he managed to get out under the force of Celebrían's embrace.  
  
Celebrían immediately let him go. 'I'm sorry, Haldir. It's good to see you too. Is naneth nin on this ship?'  
  
Her question was answered by the collective gasps and cries of the crowd. She turned back to the ship. There, standing, dressed in white, looking every inch like the powerful Elf she was, was Galadriel, Nenya on her finger, the sunlight playing on her hair, straying in the wind. The image of her standing there in the bright light as she gracefully walked onto the dock was talked about for many years. She stood still for a second, looking around, and suddenly her eyes alighted on her daughter.  
  
'Nana,' Celebrían whispered. She stood still, fighting every impulse in her body to run to her mother. Poor Haldir had bore the brunt of her loss of self-control. Galadriel smiled serenely at Celebrían as she slowly walked towards her. To Celebrían, it seemed like an eternity. Mother and daughter stood inches away from each other, just looking at each other, studying each other. Both had grown immensely since they met last, the light and wisdom ever growing in their eyes. Celebrían's were filling with tears. Galadriel finally scooped her into her arms, while Celebrían let her tears fall.  
  
'I have been waiting so long to see you, iell nin,' Galadriel whispered into her ear. 'I missed you greatly.'  
  
'And I you, Nana,' Celebrían replied as they broke apart. Celebrían swore her mother had tears in her eyes. As soon as she opened her mouth to ask where her father was, a cry stopped her.  
  
'Gwilwileth!'  
  
There was only one person who ever called her that. She looked back to the ship. Her husband Elrond was striding down the gangplank, almost running. Galadriel left to greet her father and brother, and her mother Eärwen who had arrived slightly late. Elrond gathered his wife in his arms and held her tight.  
  
'Eru knows I've missed you, 'Rían,' he whispered. He did not allow her to reply as he kissed her deeply for the first time in over five hundred years. Celebrían was openly weeping by the time they separated, so glad was she to be with her husband.  
  
'I'm so sorry I left you, meleth nin,' she whispered. 'I did not want to, Eru knows I didn't. I just...'  
  
'I understand, meleth nin. But the children and I missed you so much.'  
  
Celebrían looked up. 'Where are they?'  
  
'Elladan and Elrohir have decided to stay for a while in Imladris and come over later. Your father is with them; he has not tired of Endor.'  
  
Celebrían looked disappointed. She was the closest with her father and she missed her sons.  
  
'Where is Arwen?'  
  
Elrond's face fell. He had been dreading this question ever since Arwen married Aragorn not three years before. How can he tell his wife that their daughter will die?  
  
'Not here, Celebrían, I shall explain later. Come, take me to your home.'  
  
Celebrían furrowed her brows in confusion, but she nodded. She took her husband over to her family and said brightly, 'Let's go and talk over sweets and tea at your house, Daeradar.'  
  
Elrond looked pleadingly at Galadriel. She nodded.   
  
'That is a good idea, Celebrían,' she said kindly. 'Come, Atto,' she took his arm, 'let us talk within your house and not here, it is far too loud.'  
  
During the short walk to the house of Finarfin, Celebrían grew increasingly worried as she walked silently arm-in-arm with her husband. Why could he not tell me of Arwen at the dock? Where is my daughter?  
  
As tea and cakes were served, Celebrían was itching to excuse herself to talk to Elrond while her grandfather and grandmother made idle chitchat with her recently-introduced husband. He smiled charmingly at Finarfin as he said, 'Excuse me, I must speak privately with my wife.'  
  
Finarfin smiled. 'Of course. My private study is through there,' he indicated with his hand. Elrond bowed his head.  
  
'Thank you.' He stood as Celebrían excused herself and followed him into Finarfin's study. As Elrond shut the door, Celebrían sat on the exquisite daybed and Elrond sat opposite her and grasped her hands.  
  
'Where is our daughter? Why could not you-'  
  
Elrond silenced Celebrían with a finger to her lips. 'I will explain in all due time, my love. This is very difficult for me to say.' He took a deep breath and sighed. 'Arwen is not coming.'  
  
Celebrían gasped. 'Why is she not coming?'  
  
'Our daughter, the Evenstar, the last-born of Middle-earth, the walking likeness of Lúthien... she also chose her fate. She is mortal.'  
  
Celebrían felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. 'My Arwen... my sweet, beautiful Arwen... my Evenstar... how could she ever die? How could she...' Celebrían's voice was choked with tears. She fell forward into Elrond's arms and cried, burying her head in his chest. Tears also ran down his cheeks, thinking of his daughter being forced to taste the bitterness of mortality. It brought back memories of his brother, growing old and dying before his very eyes. Although he lived for many lifetimes of Men, his lifespan was very short to Elves. But at least Elrond saw Elros before he died.  
  
'She married a good man,' Elrond said, trying to comfort Celebrían. 'He was the heir of Isildur and he re-took the throne of Gondor. I would never have let her marry a mortal if she did not marry him.'  
  
'I cannot bear the thought of her dying without her family there. Is she happy?'  
  
'Yes, she is. And the boys are there to look after her.'  
  
'All this time, I've been waiting for her... and she will never come.'  
  
'I know, 'Rían.' Elrond kissed her crown. 'But the boys will come yet, and your father. They are not yet lost.'  
  
Celebrían nodded. 'At least I will see them again.' She wiped her eyes and sighed. Elrond gathered her in his arms again as she let all her tears out, and he let his fall for the first time since parting with his daughter.  
  
'I love her, Elrond,' Celebrían said, 'and there will be nothing to ease the pain of losing my child.'  
  
'I know, Celebrían. There is only time. But the short time we had with her will only make her presence more special and her memory more treasured. She was a special gift from Eru. She was too beautiful to last forever.'  
  
'They all said that she walked in Lúthien's likeness. Now she shares her fate. I hope their souls will rest together forever.'  
  
'They will, my love. They will.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nanethtor - Mother-brother   
  
Theliel - Sister-daughter  
  
Altáriel - Galadriel's birth name  
  
Adartor - Father-brother  
  
Nana - Mum/Mom  
  
Ada - Dad  
  
Daeradar - Great father - the closest I can get to grandfather  
  
Atto - Quenya for Ada  
  
Daeriel - Great daughter  
  
Naneth nin - My mother  
  
Iell nin - My daughter  
  
Gwilwileth - Butterfly  
  
Meleth nin - My love  
  
Endor - Middle-earth 


End file.
